


Sigmastuck, Omegastuck and Beyond

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also a book of my ocs, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), just OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Tales from an alternate Homestuck realm featuring my ocs.





	1. Intro

**Oh Hello there. I know your confused, but I will explain in due time. I am what is known as "The Creator". These characters here are ones I've created. Given life from nothing except my mind, and maybe an adopt shop or a character generator but that's not the point. Let's take a look into them and their realms shall we? I hope we have lots of fun.**


	2. Ariel Zitruh

Name: Ariel Zitruh

Gender: Female

Age: 6.92 sweeps/15 yrs old

Caste: Bronze (Agate. Normally a mutant in Alternia, but in the world of Sigmastuck, she's considered normal)

Sign: Taurlo, the Extravagant

Sway: Prospit

God Tier: Knight of Heart 

Appearance: A 5'2 troll girl with long, black hair and yellowish orange eyes. One of her horns is in the shape of an arrowhead, the other of a bowish shape. She wears a black shirt with her symbol on it, gray vest shirt and shorts, black boots with orange stripes. Her sign is also on her jacket and she wears glasses

Troll Handle: sarcasticFangirl

Lusus: She hasn't introduced it to me yet 

Other: Seems to be the leader of her band of misfits in the realm of Sigmastuck, I'm not sure yet though.


End file.
